emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2140 (10th December 1996)
Plot Kim is very upset by the news of Dave's marriage to Kathy. Frank rubs it in further when he tells Kim that they have both been invited to Biff and Linda's wedding. Tina is in no hurry to get to work. She has had enough of Frank's harassment and confides in Mandy that she met people at the conference who mentioned job offers if she was ever interested. She is going to investigate. Mandy tells Zak about Tina's plans as soon as she has left. He reacts angrily and doesn't believe her. Ned gives Jack and Sarah their wedding invitation - a Christmas wedding. They are both panicking because the builder has delayed starting work on the new farm and it looks like they could be spending Christmas in a caravan. Ned asks them about Andy coming to stay. He has been in trouble with his foster family and is now in a home. Eric is showing Dave the workings of the wine bar. He claims that all the staff have to share their tips at the end of the month. Betty asks for time off to help Linda organise the wedding. Kathy thanks Dave for making a sincere speech at the wedding party. She wanted everyone to know that their marriage is not a sham. Marlon talks Mandy into dressing up as a Christmas fairy. They are preparing to start their grotto in the village hall. Alan asks Viv and Terry not to show their affection in the bar if they can help it. He is trying to understand their situation, but does not approve. Viv is going to invite the girls out for a meal that evening. She wants to try and explain things to them. Eric is appalled to find that the Dingles have invaded the village hall once more. Ashley mistakenly thinks that he has come to help. Everyone is stunned when Mandy appears dressed as a fairy. Viv asks Vic if she can take Donna and Kelly out that evening. He makes her feel small in front of Jan. Tina cannot believe it when Steve actually suggests to her that if she can persuade Frank to somehow buy Emmerdale land from him, some of that money could be hers. he doesn't seem to care how she does it - even if it means sleeping with Frank. Steve could be ruined if the deal doesn't happen soon. Betty, Jan and Linda are discussing the wedding. Betty disapproves when Linda says that she is not going to have any bridesmaids. Jan suggests that she asks Zoe to be her matron of honour. Betty suggests Alice Bates as she is "near enough family". Frank asks Steve to find out who is trying to stitch him up over Emmerdale land. Steve is worried. Linda surprised by a visit from Chris. He tries to blackmail Linda into sleeping with him. Zak is Santa Claus in the village hall Dingle grotto and has been scaring the children by telling them horror stories. Butch is dressed as an elf, but refuses to go out to schools in the outfit as Ashley suggests. Biff asks Frank for time off for a honeymoon. Chris appears and cryptically tells Biff to mention to Linda that he wants to buy them something special for their wedding present. Vic has to plead with Kelly to go for a meal with Viv. Donna seems to have come round though. Tina tries to warn Steve again of how bad an enemy Frank makes. Steve refuses to believe that Frank will find out that he has double crossed him. Frank is singing Biff's praises. Chris reminds him that he said the same things about Dave Glover. Kim walks in and Frank insists that she takes a wedding present down to Kathy and Dave. Kim smiles. Viv is trying to spoil Kelly and Donna in the wine bar. Kelly refuses to see her side of the story and calls Viv a tart before storming out. Tina tells Steve that he is just being greedy. she resents him. Linda feels uncomfortable when Biff gives her the message from Chris about the present. Jan cannot resist having a dig at Viv about families when she walks past her. Eric is pleased with Dave, but not pleased enough to pay him. Dave is locking up when Kim arrives. She plays up to Dave trying to force him to admit that he loves her and not Kathy. He will not say anything, but she kisses him anyway before leaving. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Elliot Suckley (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *The Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Garden, grounds, yard, office, cottage and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Tearoom/wine bar *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Village Hall - Interior *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes